With Each Other
by IAmThePhantomX
Summary: Sequel to Fighting for Love and the second of the "Sam Phantom" Love Stories. Danny Phantom's life as a ghost has been through a lot of tough times, but Sam Phantom's was just beginning. With the aid of his boyfriend, the Queen of Plants will join him in fighting ghosts!
1. Prologue: The Training

**Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the sequel of Fighting for Love! Lemme know your thoughts on the story! Read, Review and ENJOY! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danny Phantom. I'm just a simple guy with admiration for the series.**  
**HOWEVER: I own this story and all of its chapters!**

* * *

_**WITH EACH OTHER**_

_**PROLOGUE**_  
_**The Training**_

* * *

He stood up in the middle of the park, waiting for her. He has finally found a perfect partner for his ghost hunting. But of course, he will never forget his two best buds, Tucker and Sam.

He waited patiently for the "plant ghost" to arrive. He called her and summoned her to meet him at the City Park for something special.

Suddenly, the sound of rustling leaves signified her presence. "Are you there?" Danny exclaimed.

"I am here. Why did you call me?" The eerie voice of a young girl made Danny turn around to face her.

"I want to help you become just like me!" The boy responded. "We can help protect this city as one!"

"Oh, come on!" The girl scowled. "If you are the infamous Danny Phantom, then why can't you handle these ghosts now?"

"Because," Danny said, "I have never found someone like you. You are a powerful girl, and I've seen you fight your first ghost!"

"Wait." The girl said. "You were spying on me? All along?"

"No, NO!" Danny exclaimed. "I just noticed you while I was on my way home fighting ghosts. You're so awesome!"

The girl was flattered. "Wow... thank you!"

With a wave of his hand, Danny and Sam flew off, then he said, "Well, enough of this. Let's begin your training!"

* * *

Unknown to Danny, the young girl was in fact Sam Manson, his girlfriend, the love of his life. After meeting an accident resulting in the same fate as Danny, she acquired the powers of not only ghosts, but also plants! She has the ability to manipulate plants, as well as produce similar ghost powers as Danny.

She decided to hide it from the Ghost Boy, just to protect him and her as well. But Destiny caused their fates to collide. Danny Phantom finally met this "plant ghost" Sam Phantom, and asked her to join Team Phantom in fighting ghosts and protecting the city from these ectoplasmic beings.

* * *

FEW HOURS BEFORE DAYBREAK

"Okay, Sam Phantom. I want you to hit those rocks and crush them!" Danny exclaimed.

Sam sent a plant form her back to the rock, and crushed the stone with all her power.

"Awesome! You're slowly learning to control your plants!" Danny said.

"Thanks, Phantom," Sam said. But as she noticed Danny's improved physique, she couldn't help but become a little low. "Do you think I can be as powerful as you?"

After hearing those words, Danny remembered all those adventures that made him stronger, that made him who he is now. Danny and Sam sat on a rock and rested for a while.

"Sam Phantom, when I first got my ghost powers, I'm just like you. No control and weak. But thanks to a girl named Sam Manson, I was able to realize what these powers are for."

Danny showed Sam a piece of ice crystal and gave it to her. Sam envisioned herself in that ice as a powerful ghost hunter, just like her boyfriend Danny.

She looked at the face of her boyfriend, seeing him as the only guy who she had been the whole time, the guy who was there to protect her and only one that can make her happy.

"So," exclaimed Danny, as he rubbed his hands together, "Let's get back to work!".

"Yes, Phantom!" Sam said gleefully, excited to master new abilities from her one and only Danny Phantom.

* * *

**NICKSTER a.k.a THE PROBLEMATIQUE ONE, #028**

_**DANNY PHANTOM, WITH EACH OTHER**_  
_**Prologue**_

Hello! This is the sequel to "Fighting for Love", and the second story in my "Sam Phantom" Love Series! I hope ya like this and the coming chapters!

Ladies and Gentlemen, I am happy to announce that the sequel to "The Amethyst Mask" is coming in a few days, within this week! To be honest, I had a pretty hard time making a concept for it.

I'm planning a story collaboration with some writers. I have invited one writer, and I'm still waiting for her reply. If you want to join, please contact me.

I'm putting With Each Other and The Amethyst Mask Sequel in TOP PRIORITY. The Kim Possible fanfics can wait.


	2. VC 035 Announcement

**NICKSTER a.k.a THE PROBLEMATIQUE ONE, #035**

* * *

**Hello, guys! I have something to tell you.**

**I've been depressed for this couple of weeks. Let me tell you everything.**

**I went to the Supanova Pop Culture Expo 2013 at Sydney this June 22, but I got disappointed. I saw lots of cosplayers, and I got jealous of their costumes. Now I'm depressed because I need to wait for an entire year for the next Supanova.**

**But at least, I realized I got lots of time to plan my cosplay. I'm dressing up as Danny Phantom on the Supanova 2014 Sydney.**

* * *

**Anyway, I'll be going off for a while. I want to rid myself of this depression. Advices can help. Thanks!**

**-TPO**


End file.
